


until i lose my breath

by lesbianxcatra



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: (top catra only briefly lmao), Adora (She-Ra) is a Dork, Bottom Catra (She-Ra), Drunk Adora (She-Ra), Drunk Catra (She-Ra), Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Service Top Adora (She-Ra), Top Adora (She-Ra), Top Catra (She-Ra), drunk glimmer also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianxcatra/pseuds/lesbianxcatra
Summary: Adora wants to officially ask Catra to be her girlfriend after the war ends, she also wants to make sure Catra feels good, always
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 261





	until i lose my breath

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... I have not ever written f/f smut (and i am a lesbian of all things) so be nice give constructive criticism I would appreciate it!
> 
> Also don't comment on how fast Adora gets drunk because I am Adora in these situations
> 
> Title from "I wanna be your girlfriend" by girl in red, because it's very fitting
> 
> CW: Alochol  
> \+ there is drunk sex

Adora knew she wanted to be the one to ask.

She didn’t know when or how, but just that she wanted to do it soon. She knew Catra would say yes, at least she was _almost_ positive. But there still was fear lingering in her gut which always held her back even if the moment was perfect.

Adora knew her first mistake was asking Glimmer and Bow. She had snuck out of her room after Catra had fallen asleep and found them sitting at the war table, she had smelt alcohol the second she walked in.

“Adora!” Glimmer giggled. “We were just starting to drink, we thought you had fallen asleep.”

“Just started?” Adora rolled her eyes, Glimmer was good at many things, but keeping her composure while drunk was never one of them.

“We need to figure out a plan to, uh-” Bow slurred over his words as he ran his hands over his face. He looked up at Adora with a blank stare, not having the ability to form a coherent sentence.

“Maybe it’s time to wrap up the planning for tonight, guys.” She laughed and started to clean up the war table for them, they would be too hungover to do it in the morning. “I actually wanted to ask for your advice…” She let her voice trail off, too nervous to let the words slip out. “But it’s okay, it doesn’t matter.”

“Of course it matters.” Bow said. “We are totally capable of helping.”

“Totally.” Glimmer giggled again holding her hands over her mouth like she was trying to suppress them from spilling out.

Adora let herself slide to the floor, releasing a heavy sigh. She didn’t know how she was going to ever bring this up to Catra if she couldn’t even speak about the subject to _anyone_. “Just don’t laugh.” She avoided eye contact from the both of them, but could still feel their intense stares on her.

“I’ll try not to.” Glimmer said, still holding her hand over her mouth. “For real, I’ll try.”

Adora didn’t know if the couple being drunk was better than asking them sober, hopefully they wouldn’t be able to remember in the morning so she could walk out unscathed. 

There were many couples who lived in Bright Moon, a lot of the rebellion had moved in, it didn’t feel right to be away from each other after the war. She never understood how all of them could so easily call each other their partner, boyfriend, girlfriend, or how they ever came across that topic in the first place.

She knew that her and Catra were technically together, but they never put a label on it. Adora knew it technically didn’t matter, they _had_ said they loved each other. But she wanted to call Catra her girlfriend, she just wanted to have the security that the word created, that she was hers and no one else's. That word held so much weight, and she had never used it before, barely had said it out loud at all. She had awkwardly made it through so far explicitly only calling Catra by her name.

People had started to notice, though. There was an incident where Mermista had walked into the meeting room and asked Adora to ‘go get her girlfriend’ because she was ‘annoying Frosta,’ allegedly. No one had yet to refer to them as that, as girlfriends, Adora felt her face and neck become hot and stumbled over her words to explicitly say, “Yes, I will go get my - Catra.”

“Okay,” Adora sighed, staring up at her best friends. “Again, don’t laugh.”

“I will do my best.” Glimmer said, still non-stop giggling.

“No promises.” Bow smiled, she knew he was joking which made her relax a little more.

“So, I, uh, I notice that you both refer to each other as boyfriend and girlfriend.” She already felt heat start to rise to her face, she did her best to breathe and keep her voice from wavering.

“And?” Bow asked tilting his head to the side, not piecing anything together. Maybe it was better that he was momentarily clueless.

Glimmer got up from her chair and crawled towards Adora. She grabbed a bottle off the table and placed it in Adora’s lap. “Drink.” She cheered, reaching over and unscrewing the cap.

Adora stared down at the bottle, she really hated the taste of alcohol. She always gawked at Catra who seemed to be able to swallow it like it was water, but she also had a feeling that it was all an act. After all, Catra was a far better actor than she was. 

The group had started rating Adora’s face every time she tried to swallow straight alcohol on a scale from one to ten. One being her spitting and coughing begging for someone to hand her water, and ten (and she had never gotten a ten) getting it down perfectly without hesitation, Catra was always at a ten. (And Adora was usually at a one.) 

She decided to just go for it and took a long drink from the bottle placed on her lap. She tried her best to swallow quickly while plugging her nose, a trick Mermista threw her way, but still ended up gagging.

“I think that was a four.” Glimmer said, rating Adora’s post-drink face.

“I’ll give it a five.” Bow chimed in.

Adora hated that the alcohol always seemed to hit her almost immediately, Catra always teased her by calling her a lightweight. She just hoped that it would make this conversation easier.

“Okay,” Adora started again, “You call each other boyfriend and girlfriend.”

She watched as Glimmer and Bow both slowly nodded, clearly not knowing what path she was about to go down.

“I’ve never called Catra that.” Adora whispered, she quickly took another sip of the bottle only shivering a little and making a face.

“That was a six!” Bow shouted, he reached out for a high-five which Adora returned weakly.

“You’ve never called Catra what?” Glimmer asked. Adora could tell they were trying to stay on task, but it seemed nearly impossible at that moment.

Adora flopped down onto her back to stare at the ceiling. Already feeling tipsy, and feeling like a _pussy_ for it, she started to feel a wave of defeat crash over her. “If I can’t even talk about it how am I supposed to ever do it?”

“Do what?”

Adora felt her body freeze at the sound of Catra’s voice coming through the door. She heard Bow and Glimmer cheer as Catra walked in, Glimmer handed her another handle of alcohol and Catra took a sip flawlessly, like usual. 

_Ten_ , Adora thought. _.. In more ways than one_.

“Catra, I thought you were asleep?” Adora questioned, trying to compose herself. Her mind was racing trying to figure out how she could switch around her words and turn the story into something harmless.

“I can’t-” Catra started but muttered the rest of her sentence under her breath.

Adora contributed her loss of hearing to the feeling of her buzz, “What did you say?”

“Adora.” Catra shot her a glare that quickly softened into a smile. “Are you drunk?”

“She barely had two sips, but I think she is.” Glimmer snorted from across the room.

“Am not!” Adora shouted back, “Catra, what did you say?”

“Adora, drop it please.” Catra turned toward her urgently. Adora realized her cheeks were starting to burn red.

“I didn’t want to wake you, sorry” Adora felt her mood drop, Catra had trouble sleeping so she had tried her best to leave the room quietly. A feeling of guilt washed over her for waking her up. 

Catra rolled her eyes and made her way over to the spot on the floor where Adora was, again, she wasn’t a good actor, Catra knew what the look shining on her face meant. 

Catra leaned in cupping Adora’s cheek. Adora felt herself flinch feeling Catra’s breath warm on her face, melting her previous frozen state as she leaned in. “I can’t sleep without you there, idiot.” She whispered quietly enough so no one else could hear. “Don’t worry about it, it’s okay.”

As Catra started to pull away Adora quickly pulled her back in and kissed her. She could tell she was surprised, Adora was usually a little more hesitant about PDA, the groans of all of her friends whenever it happened made her a tad self conscious. It was clumsy, Adora grabbed the back of her head to keep her there, rushed but still gentle, Adora deliberately running her fingers through Catra’s still short hair.

Catra pulled away looking up into Adora’s eyes. “I love you.” Catra whispered and Adora’s mouth dropped slightly open as she walked back to the table to talk more with Bow and Glimmer. 

The feeling of that would never get old, watching the way Catra’s entire demeanor would shift when she would tell her she loved her. The slight blush that would quickly wash over her face, the way the words softly rolled off her tongue bringing butterflies that spread across Adora’s whole body making her weak. She could listen to her say it for the rest of her life and the weight of the words would never be lost on her.

“You really are drunk, huh?” Catra giggled motioning for Adora to join them at the table and not be, you know, on the floor.

Adora stumbled while standing up, making Catra laugh more. Every time Catra laughed Adora would drink it in, creating her own version of the word drunk. The three years they were apart she never saw her genuinely laugh. Her favorite sound, it was tied with hearing her say I Love You.

Adora stared at Catra as she kept drinking without flinching. There was absolutely no way that she wasn’t faking it.

“I bet I can drink more than you without flinching, with a ten on my face.” Adora said, almost backtracking on her own words until Catra’s eyes darkened, she leaned forward again.

“Did you just say you want a ten on your face?”

“Shut up, Catra.” Adora giggled pushing her away. “That was so lame.”

The butterflies started to tug at her stomach again, they hadn’t done anything _like that_ , before. Things would start to head in that direction, but they’d either get interrupted or one of them would awkwardly pull away. They had been working on a lot of things together since they got back to Bright Moon, but communicating about _that_ , about sex, was not something they had tackled yet. One of them would make a slight joke, but then be too flustered to continue doing anything else.

“So you agree I’m a ten?” Catra jeered.

“Do you want to take me up on my bet or not?” Adora teased back, slightly shoving her.

“Duh.” Catra said as she handed Adora a different handle of alcohol on the table, why Glimmer and Bow had brought out so many she would never know. 

“Guys, maybe we should back up.” Bow jutted in standing up to look at them both. Catra and Adora looked at each other pretending to consider, only it to appease him.

“Nah.” Catra laughed, her eyes narrowed as she was preparing herself.

“Wait!” Glimmer said, forcing herself in the middle of the two of them. Adora staggered back a little at the force of Glimmer’s presence, trying to hold herself together out of embarrassment. “Bow and I want in.”

“What-?” Bow started but Glimmer quickly cut him off.

“I can beat both of you.” Glimmer said proudly, crossing her arms and staring directly into Catra’s eyes. Adora had a suspicion that she was only saying it to Catra because of her little faith in Adora’s drinking abilities. And she didn’t really blame her.

“You’re on, Sparkles.” Catra reached out to clink her own bottles to Glimmer’s, not letting her look of determination fade.

Adora could hear Bow’s protests in the background but she knew nothing would make either Catra or Glimmer back down from a challenge. She thought her and Catra had the biggest thing with challenging each other, but the dynamic between the other two girls had become hilarious. Adora was just glad they had started to get along, even if it was through reckless and pointless challenges.

“Hello, I’m still a part of the bet.” Adora waved her hand between the two girls faces, mostly just wanting Catra’s attention back on her.

“Let’s make this more interesting,” Catra purred, locking eyes with Adora again. “If I win then you have to tell me what you were talking about when I walked in the door.”

Adora swallowed harshly looking back at her trying not to break away from her gaze. “What happens if I win?”

“Oh, princess.” Catra said with a mocking but also endearing tone. Adora would never admit that she loved when Catra called her that, probably a secret she’d take to her grave.

“If I win no one can make fun of me for my drinking faces anymore.” Adora crossed her arms, it wasn’t something she actually cared about, she had started to think it was funny as well. But she wanted to keep it low-stakes, hopefully to give off the illusion that what she was trying to bring up to her two friends earlier was not as big of a deal as it was.

Glimmer and Catra both collectively rolled their eyes but accepted the terms. “If I win,” Glimmer started, “Then I want weekly sleepovers, and for you both to start hanging out with me more and not just with each other.”

“I don’t think so,-”

“You’re on.” Adora said, cutting Catra off. She met Catra’s eyes again, worried that she would be annoyed by the terms, or would no longer want to play.

Catra met her gaze with a reassuring smile as she lifted up her glass. Adora let out a small sigh of relief, knowing that they all got along enough for Catra to agree with Glimmer’s statement which brought her a quick moment of peace.

“I’ll be the judge.” Bow chimed in, he shoved three shot glasses toward them all. “So we have a fair amount between all of you.”

The girls started pouring their own shots, Adora felt her stomach start to twist. If she wanted to ask Catra to be her girlfriend, things needed to be perfect. She didn’t want to bring it up when it was an unfinished thought and something she could barely pull out of herself to say. The thought would stay at the back of her throat and strangle her until she was able to release the words. _I want you to be my girlfriend, officially._

Things started to become blurry definitely too quickly. Bow was rating all of their post-shot faces on their regular scale of one to ten. Glimmer usually pulls a seven to eight, Catra with nine to ten. Adora had started off below a six, but was slowly making her way up on the ladder. Apparently the more drunk you are, the more you start to not taste anything at all.

They stopped after a little too many, Adora had lost count but she bet it was five. She didn’t think she had ever drank so much, it was taking every bone in her body to keep herself from swaying back and forth. The only thing that held her together was Catra’s encouraging facial expressions and the hope that She-Ra could heal her hangover in the morning.

“Catra won.” Bow said, he sounded beyond exhausted, no one could comprehend how much time had passed since they began, especially Glimmer who had been drunk before the bet was even brought up.

“Yes!” Catra shouted, already letting the confidence of the win shift her demeanor. It annoyed Adora how many things Catra won when they were competing for who knows what, but it was always shut down by how happy she looked every time. Adora was glad that winning felt good to Catra again instead of something hollow and meaningless.

Glimmer was tripping over her own feet trying to gain balance, Catra was the one to catch her as she fell. Adora reached out to help after the fact, to ease her own heart about Catra clinging onto someone else. Alcohol made her a lot of things, jealous was one that she hadn’t noticed before. She knew it was meaningless jealousy, but it reminded her again of the original point of leaving her bed earlier in the night.

Bow stood up to scoop Glimmer into his arms, her giggles had returned as she yelped out that Bow was tickling her by trying to carry her away.

“Do you need help?” Adora asked as she tried to hold in her own laughs at Glimmer’s intoxicated state.

“I’m fine! Bow, put me down, that’s an order from the Queen.” She said into his neck, her eyes were already starting to flutter shut from exhaustion.

“Don’t worry,” Bow said, turning to Adora, “I’ll make sure she’s okay. I think she needs to sleep.” Adora could tell he was holding in his own laughter, they had both seen Glimmer at this state before when they’d have small parties. She was always the one to act like she could take on more than she could handle, and it was, quite frankly, hilarious. Seeing Glimmer start to let loose and enjoy herself again was something that Adora held dear to heart.

As Bow walked out the door, Adora felt the weight of Catra’s body pressed against her. She looked down at her with a confused expression that quickly turned into endearment. “Are you drunk?” Adora said with a grin.

“What? No, you’re drunk.” Catra touched Adora in the middle of the forehead where she always did. “You lost the bet, babe.”

Adora felt the words stuck in her mouth at Catra’s use of the word _babe_ . She was used to her regular titles like _Princess_ or just _Adora_ , she loved everyone one of them but hearing Catra just say her name was easily her favorite.

“We were just talking about how we were going to plan a party next Saturday, I’m in charge of cups, I’m just worried about the pressure.” But, Adora still was not a good actor. Especially intoxicated.

Catra wrapped her arms around Adora’s neck pulling her closer, her eyes flickered between her lips and eyes, not sure which one she wanted more. Catra gently brought her lips close to Adora’s, just close enough to not be fully kissing but still touching. “Tell me.” Adora could feel her purring causing the butterflies to come back in full swing.

“I don’t want to tell you while I’m drunk.” Adora whispered as she closed the gap between them to bring her into a soft kiss.

“We can do something else while drunk.” Catra whispered into Adora’s ear, causing a shiver to be sent down her spine. Catra pulled her in for another kiss, she grabbed Adora’s hair slowly pulling on it just hard enough to cause a quiet moan to fall from Adora’s lips.

Slight moans were nothing new, the farthest they had gone together was making out in their bed almost fully naked. Growing up in the Horde with communal showers and locker rooms, they had seen each other like that all of the time. But it felt _different_ now, more vulnerable. Catra was usually on top, pressing her leg down between Adora’s thighs, a lot of quiet moaning into each other's ears or through kisses. It was making Adora start to spiral into madness, the possibility of fully being with Catra kept growing more and more, but it was both so new to them that they never knew how to continue. 

“What, you mean in the war room?” Adora laughed as she pulled away.

“I mean, we can.” Catra shrugged but still kept a serious tone, she knew their first time was just as important for the both of them. 

“I don’t know.” Adora’s voice trailed off as she diverted her gaze to the floor.

Catra quickly grabbed her hand and tilted her head back up. “Hey,” she smiled, “I was just joking around. We won’t if you don’t want to, there is absolutely no pressure.”

A weight was lifted from Adora's chest as she brought Catra in for a rushed hug, she rested her head in the crook of Catra’s neck and planted a kiss near her collarbone. “We just have never talked about it before.”

“Do you want to?” Catra whispered back, returning the kiss with one on the top of Adora’s head.

“Yeah, I would like that.” Adora dropped down to the floor to sit, her drunken state had started to make her head spin.

Catra laughed but joined her on the floor, she sat across from her and reached out to hold both of her hands. “It’s funny how you’re even more clumsy when you drink. Didn't think that was possible” Catra teased and stuck her tongue out.

“You’re the one who gets more touchy feely.” Adora teased back.

“Whatever.”

“It’s okay, I like it.” Adora offered a reassuring smile to her. “Like, a lot.”

They sat on the floor as they giggled while also trying to collect themselves. “Okay.” Catra said as she laughed almost as hard as Glimmer had been earlier. “How do you want to go about this?”

“Can we talk about our worries first?” Adora said, squeezing Catra’s hand reaching for validation.

Catra squeezed back, “Okay, I’m worried about it not… Not being good for you.”

“What?” Adora said tilting her head, she leaned over to quickly peck her on the lips. “It’ll be good because it’s with you.”

“You next.” Catra said as she avoided eye contact. They kept sending each other physical signs of reassurance with more kisses and soft hand squeezes, it was terrifying but Adora felt completely content in that moment. She was glad it would always be Catra.

“I’m scared because I don’t really know what to do.”

“I feel the same. But, I think that if we just communicate during it, we can figure it out.”

“I want that, yeah. So just slow and lots of talking, if that’s okay?”

“Of course it is.” Catra smiled. They both started to laugh again, the alcohol affecting the speed of their speech and also the weight of exhaustion.

Adora thought she was supposed to feel awkward or maybe even uncomfortable after having such a vulnerable conversation, even if it was short. Glimmer had unfortunately told Adora the story of her first time with Bow in way too much detail, Adora trying to plug her ears through the whole thing. She expected to feel a different way, but all she felt was love. It was just adding to the list of why she wanted to be official with the girl across from her, she wanted to be completely hers.

“Is there anything else?” Catra offered softly.

“I just kind of want it to be special, I don’t know.” Adora felt heat start to rise on her face but Catra leaned in pressing their foreheads together.

“I do, too. And it’ll be special because it’s with you. I think we should try to take some pressure off of it, I know you’re a perfectionist.” Catra teased her a bit, but Adora knew it was only to ease the tension again. Catra could always tell when Adora was starting to retreat into herself and close off.

“You know what we should do?” Adora laughed and stopped herself from falling down onto her back. “We should go raid the kitchen.”

They both slowly tried to help each other get up off the floor, trying to support one another but struggling to stand at all. As they finally made it through the door they both had hands over each other's mouths to stop themselves from giggling as they tried to make it to the kitchen without waking anyone.

They came through the door just as they had left the war room, stumbling and all over each other. Catra jumped up onto the counter as Adora looked through the pantry. She brought out a bag of snacks and handed one to Catra.

“You know what I want?” Catra laughed as she had her mouth full. “Grab the whip cream.”

Adora stood up without question and grabbed the can from the fridge. Before she could even open her mouth Catra had sprayed it all over Adora’s face, causing her to lose her vision momentarily and stumble backwards.

As she tried to wipe it off, Catra slowly started licking it off her. “Catra!” Adora snorted pushing her away. “Gross.”

“I’m not going to let it go to waste.” Catra challenged as they started to chase each other around the kitchen. Catra continued to spray whip cream as they drunkenly made their way around.

Adora started to throw the snacks Catra’s way to distract her, “Don’t make me spray you with water.” She laughed hiding behind a counter.

“That’s unfair!” Catra said sneaking up behind her making Adora fall back in a fit of laughter. The kitchen had become a mess due to their food fight, Adora groaned at the sight as she tried to wipe the rest of the food and whip cream off her face.

She gasped as Catra sat on top of her to straddle her. She leaned down again to torture Adora by licking more up off her face. “I love you.” Catra said out of breath.

Adora stared up at her for a little too long. Catra’s face was flushed and beaming, she looked perfect, everything in that moment felt like it had fallen into place. She got to do these things with Catra forever, they could have fun together, be together. It had been awhile since they confessed their feelings for each other, but the intensity of the emotions had yet to fade, Adora knew they never would

She felt Catra’s breath start to speed up as she hovered over her. “Hey, Adora, can I ask you something?” Catra muttered.

“Anything.” She smiled back, still wiping the whip cream from her face.

“Do you want to, like, officially be my girlfriend?” Catra had diverted her eyes to the floor. Adora studied her face in that moment, she felt more than lucky to be the person Catra could be vulnerable with. She knew she would never take it for granted, she just wanted to foster and grow it everyday they were together.

“Catra,” Adora smiled, “Of course I do. I’ve been trying to ask you for so long.”

“Really?” Catra’s eyes widened, “I really thought you were going to be too oblivious to notice that’s what I wanted.”

Adora rolled her eyes, “That’s what I was trying to talk to Bow and Glimmer about earlier, the thing we placed a bet on.”

“You’re an idiot.” Catra laughed and kissed her on the forehead. “I confessed my love to you while you were basically dying and you got nervous to ask me to be your girlfriend?” 

Adora could barely focus on her words due to the weight Catra’s body created longing between her thighs. She tried to ignore the heat she felt or the _want_ , but they were so close it was debilitating.

She didn’t know if Catra did it on purpose, or if she could see right through Adora’s facade, but she slowly ground her hips on top of Adora, which elicited a moan from her that she didn’t have the ability to hide.

“Didn’t know you got horny when you’re drunk.” Catra teased, not letting up on what she was doing.

A joke like that would have usually made Adora to shrug it off and laugh, but after their small conversation and still being tipsy, she didn’t laugh. She pulled herself up to bring Catra into a kiss, mimicking the slight hair pulling she had done earlier. Catra seemed taken aback from the sudden action but slowly melted in.

Adora pulled away slowly to lock eyes directly with Catra. “I know I said I wanted this to be perfect, but I can’t picture a better moment than this. Just having fun with you, and being with you. Every moment is perfect. I mean… We don’t have to fully do anything, but I really want to touch you.”

“Okay,” Catra leaned in to whisper in Adora’s ear, “I want you to touch me.” She pulled off her own shirt so she was in just her sports bra on top of Adora. Adora slowly ran her hands up Catra’s back until she was helping her take it all off. Catra continued grinding her hips down as she leaned down to kiss her.

Adora placed her hands on the sides of Catra’s torso to slowly shift her up so that her breasts were near her mouth. She hovered her mouth over Catra’s nipple letting the heat of her breath tease her.

“Is this okay?” Adora whispered as Catra’s breath hitched.

“More than okay.” She said in the midst of a moan escaping her lips.

Adora brought her mouth up to suck gently on Catra’s nipple, she softly dragged her tongue over it as she moaned. Catra had placed a hand over her own mouth to try and keep herself quiet, but Adora moved her hand away. “Be loud. I like it when you are.”

They had done this part before, the light foreplay, but they never really talked or expressed what they felt because of it.

Catra didn’t hold back as Adora continued working with her tongue, the rhythm of Catra’s hips moving became more desperate as Adora started to add more pressure and experimented with a soft bite, dragging her teeth gently across her nipple. She quickly pulled back to ask if Catra was okay, but Catra stared down with a pleading look and all she said was “Please keep going.”

“Okay, wait.” Adora huffed, Catra looked surprised but quickly stopped. “I want to have sex.” She said as she pulled Catra in for a rough kiss, smashing their lips together, they slowly moved their mouths together, deepening it with each breath.

Catra pulled away this time, “I do too.” She smiled, she reached out to move a piece of hair that got stuck to Adora’s face. She could tell they were both becoming sweaty, which for some reason turned Adora on even _more_.

“Like, fully?” Adora asked.

“I want to if you want to, we are kind of tipsy still.”

“I want to. This is the perfect that I wanted.”

“Then yes, fully.”

They stared at each other for a moment too long, they both awkwardly adjusted themselves laughing. “Okay, I don’t know what to do.” Adora giggled and planted kisses around Catra’s tummy and waist.

“Let’s just keep doing what we were before.” She leaned back forward so she was still on top, Adora kept her hand on Catra’s back and brought her mouth back up to her breast. Slowly kissing around before trailing her tongue back to the center.

Catra intertwined her fingers with Adora’s free hand, she was only pinning her down slightly. Adora could already start to feel the wetness between her legs start to drip onto her thighs even with her underwear still on.

Catra started to gently tug on the bottom of Adora’s shirt, sliding it up towards her neck. Adora released Catra to help her pull it off. “Take the rest off.” Catra whispered in her ear and Adora fully obliged. Pulling off her bra and Catra unzipping and pulling off her pants and underwear.

Catra looked up at Adora with a smug grin, “What?” Adora laughed, staring at girlfriend who was dangerously close to being between her legs.

“You’re really wet.”

Adora felt her face get hot as she rolled her eyes trying to play it off, “I mean, yeah.” She smiled sheepishly.

“Don’t be embarrassed.” Catra started to lick the inner crook of Adora’s thigh and she laughed. “I like it.”

Adora reached down to grab Catra’s hands, they intertwined their fingers again as Catra was licking and kissing around Adora’s inner thighs. “Is this okay?” She stopped to ask.

“Yes, it’s great.” Adora said squeezing Catra’s hands in reassurance. 

Catra began to explore more with her tongue as Adora started to squirm beneath her, she was almost to the point of begging, but wasn’t quite sure if that’s what Catra wanted, so she stayed quiet.

“Adora?” Catra said as she held her mouth directly over Adora’s clit. Adora gasped at the warmth of Catra’s breath so close to her.

Adora let out some muffled sounds trying to quiet herself as much as she could. “Catra?” She meant to just reply to the question, but her tone came off whiny and pleading.

“I like it when you’re loud, too. You know.”

Adora gasped and nodded her head as Catra kept her mouth strategically far enough away to not be fully on Adora. “Catra,” Adora whined, she decided she was going to let herself _need_ and _want_ in that moment and for the rest of the night. “Please, please go slow, but please.”

Catra was hesitant, she let her tongue make contact with the skin surrounding Adora’s clit, Adora let out a loud moan lifting her hips up to press herself into Catra’s mouth. She took the hint and started circling her tongue over Adora’s clit, more confidently this time.

Adora took note at how good Catra looked between her legs, the sight of that alone was enough to send her over the edge.

As Catra explored with her tongue she trailed down to Adora’s entrance, teasing with her tongue slowly licking around and gently pushing her tongue up against it.

“Oh, I really like that.” Adora whined. “Keep doing that.”

“Is the pressure okay?” Catra asked hesitantly. 

“You can put a little more, it feels good.”

As Adora started to feel more comfortable, her confidence started to come back, it was not nearly as awkward as she thought it would be. It felt _good_ and she couldn’t picture it being with anyone besides Catra.

Her breath started to pick up as Catra kept inserting her tongue in and out of her, the added pressure had made her head spin. A feeling of _need_ washed over her as she watched Catra explore between her. “Wait,” Adora whispered, Catra stopped and looked up at her with a concerned look spread over her face.

“Lie on your back.” Adora said, confidence rolling off of her tongue. “I mean, if you want.” Adora smirked watching Catra climb up and shift positions. Adora climbed on top of Catra straddling her legs. She leaned in for another messy kiss, Catra’s mouth was warm from using it on Adora, and she could taste herself on Catra’s lips.

“Okay,” Adora laughed, not sure how to go about what she wanted to do. “I want to sit on your face.” 

“Okay, let’s try.” Catra smiled up at her cupping her face in her hands. “Are you trying to top me?” Catra teased planting kisses over Adora’s eyelids.

Adora laughed back, shaking her head, “I’m not trying to, I am.” 

They both broke out into laughter, Adora felt her heart start to burn as she looked fondly at the blush on Catra’s face. Being able to laugh while they had sex, Adora decided, was her favorite part.

Adora lifted herself up so was positioned over Catra’s mouth, her palms were face down on the floor on either side of Catra’s head to keep her balance.

Catra ran her hands up Adora’s back side and placed them on her lower waist. When Adora felt like they both had a grip on things she lowered herself down onto Catra’s tongue. 

Adora liked that she was more in control in this position, she found a pace that fit well and moved herself over Catra’s tongue to where it felt good at each moment. She obliged Catra’s earlier wish and didn’t hold back on any noises that were escaping her mouth. She could feel Catra moan beneath her creating a vibration over Adora’s clit.

“That’s really good.” Adora gasped pressing herself down further, but still double checking she wasn’t crushing Catra’s face since she was so lost in herself.

Catra fully pressed her tongue inside of Adora, running it up from her entrance back her clit in a slow motion. “You can go faster.” Adora panted, her arms were starting to shake as she tried to stay propped up.

She picked up the speed, focusing more on her clit as Adora rocked back and forth over her face. The direct pressure on her clit had her grasping Catra’s hair, her arms gave out as the feeling built up in her lower stomach.

“Wait, again.” Adora rolled off Catra, they both knew she was about to finish but Adora had a new agenda. “I haven’t gotten to try yet.”

“Adora, you were literally about to-”

Adora cut her girlfriend off with a kiss and let her hand travel down Catra’s body. “I didn’t get to feel how wet you are.” Adora dragged her fingers down to Catra’s entrance, her breath hitched at the feeling, she was completely soaked and it had spread over her inner thighs.

“I want…” Adora’s voice trailed off, nervous she was being too forward in that moment.

“What?” Catra asked urgently, already starting to squirm with barely any pressure on her.

“Okay, say no if you don’t want to.”

“I know, babe, I love you, what do you want to do?”

“I want to fuck you.” Adora whispered, she locked eyes with Catra, she watched as her eyes darkened and leaned into another kiss, still tasting herself on her mouth.

“Yes, please.” Catra whispered.

Adora explored for a moment, making sure she was in the right place, she located the clit first slowly rubbing her finger in circles over it, like Catra had done to her with her tongue. She looked to Catra’s face for confirmation and stopped for a second to turn Catra on her side, she brought herself up to her closing the distance so they were in a spooning position. She reached her hand over Catra’s thighs, finding her place again, and gently inserting one finger into her.

Catra moaned, and quickly turned needy, begging Adora to keep going. “It doesn’t hurt?” Adora asked, making sure to check for confirmation on Catra’s face.

“No, it feels good. Maybe stick with one finger for now.”

Adora nodded as she continued fucking her, loving how the inside of her felt. She tried curling her finger up a tad, something she had only done on herself, which made Catra _mewl_. “That’s good?” Adora whispered into her ear.

“Faster.” Catra moaned, trembling against Adora’s hand.

Adora picked up the pace, she was surprised that watching Catra beg and get fucked was starting to build the same pressure in her lower stomach as before when she was about to finish.

Catra started thrusting herself on Adora’s finger, maneuvering her pelvis so she was riding it. “Don’t stop, please.” Catra moaned.

Adora continued to finger her and kept her eyes on her face the whole time, watching her become weak under her was almost better than getting off herself.

Catra’s breath picked up, her moans got louder, saying Adora’s name over and over again as she clenched herself around her finger and came with Adora’s name still on her tongue. 

Adora slowly removed her finger, beaming at Catra’s post-orgasm face, she still looked beautiful, more than usual if that was possible. Adora stared at her finger, not trying to make things awkward again but not knowing what to do with the wetness over her.

Catra stared into Adora’s eyes with a grin, “Let me try this.” She slowly lifted her head up and licked the tip of Adora’s finger, slowly bringing her whole mouth around it and lightly sucked herself off of Adora’s hand.

Adora watched with her mouth hanging open, she definitely liked that. “Was that good?” Adora asked, still in awe.

“It was perfect.” Catra whispered back, “But you haven’t finished yet.”

“Oh, I don’t need to-” Adora started but Catra laughed cutting her off.

“Sit on my face again, if you want. I want you to come, too.”

Adora knew it wouldn’t take long as she went back to the same position as before, realigning her clit with Catra’s mouth. She closed her eyes replaying the image of Catra licking herself off of her finger over and over again, remembering how she moaned her name as she finished.

“Oh, fuck.” Adora moaned, surprising herself at how quick she was approaching her own orgasm just by picturing Catra getting fucked again. She picked up the pace of her hips, letting control go for a minute as Catra slowly sucked on her clit, letting her tongue trail around through the suction.

“Catra.” Adora moaned, “Oh my god.” She felt herself basically whimpering as the pressure built. Catra still teasing her entrance and slowly fucking her with her tongue. She switched between that and sucking on Adora’s clit, creating the perfect rhythm.

“I really like the sucking.” Adora gasped.

Catra added a little more pressure causing Adora to lose balance on her arms again. She pulled her mouth away slightly to say, “You can let go of control for a second, Adora. I want you to come.”

Adora felt her whole body start to give out, but Catra kept her hands steady on Adora’s back so she still had her whole face pressed to her.

The feeling of absolute love, and also remembering Catra call out her name, brought Adora quickly to the top, “I am really close.” She cried, letting Catra take over. She kept the same pace, sucking and licking driving Adora up the wall.

As Adora started to finish, she kept the image of Catra’s flushed face in her mind and she moaned, letting curse words and Catra’s name fall off her tongue. She felt herself go over the edge, fully collapsing onto Catra’s face as Catra worked her through her orgasm.

It took her a second to collect herself and roll on her side off of Catra’s face. She locked eyes with her girlfriend and felt her face flush. “Sorry.” Adora sighed, trying to hide her expression.

“What?” Catra asked, tilting her chin up so she was looking at her again. “For what?”

“I think I just feel bad when you’re doing something like that for me, and you’re not getting anything from it.”

“Adora.” Catra said, her tone had softened and she scooted over so they were both wrapped in each other's arms. “I like doing things for you and with you. I liked that, making you feel good. You were amazing.”

“You sure?” Adora felt some of the worry melt off her as she looked into Catra’s eyes.

“Yes, that was perfect.”

“Yeah, it really was.” Adora smiled, closing the gap between their mouths and kissing her again.

They laid in each other’s arms for a bit, kissing and stroking each other's hair and giggling over nothing. Adora loved the heat of Catra’s naked body pressed up against hers, she wanted to stay like that if they weren’t in the Bright Moon kitchen on the floor.

“Let’s clean up.” Adora kissed Catra’s forehead and helped her girlfriend stand up. They both groaned at the mess as they helped each other redress.

“We can never let Glimmer know we had sex in the kitchen.” Adora laughed as she wiped down the counter. “Should we like, mop the floor? Since we were like, exposed on it?”

“Exposed?” Catra laughed as she finished cleaning up all of the random food on the floor. “I think that’s for tomorrow's Catra and Adora to figure out.”

Adora threw the paper towel she had used to clean up the counter into the trash and slid on the floor over to Catra wrapping her in a hug. “Let’s go cuddle.” She whispered into the crook of her neck.

They turned off the kitchen light and tip toed back to their room. Adora watched as Catra stretched and wrinkled her nose as she yawned. She watched as she flopped into the bed and completely relaxed, the way her face was still flushed and how her smile had yet to fade. She watched as she met her gaze again, and knew she was looking at the love of her life.

“What are you staring at?” Catra laughed reaching out her hand for Adora to grab.

Adora crawled into bed with Catra wrapping her arms around her, Catra rested her head on Adora’s chest as they both started to drift into sleep.

“Goodnight, girlfriend.” Adora said, kissing Catra’s forehead.

“Fucking loser.” Catra laughed, placing a kiss on Adora’s chest as they both fell asleep.


End file.
